


Style (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>ASiP dialogue was transcribed by <a href="http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/">Ariane DeVere</a>. (Obvious.) Thank you Ariane!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Cavalier Poet Robert Herrick wrote a number of love poems to his Anthea, including <a href="http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/herrick/antheacommand.htm">To Anthea, who may command him Anything</a>.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Herrick also wrote <a href="http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/herrick/tovirgins.htm">To the Virgins, to make much of Time</a>. John and Sherlock best heed the advice. ‘Then be not coy, but use your time, And while ye may go marry…</i>’</p></blockquote>





	Style (a 221B)

I could’ve been a fashion designer. I adore beautiful things.

I like assisting Mr Holmes, though. He appreciates my eye.

Or a museum curator. Still might do.

My BlackBerry’s indispensable, the cunning little machine.

Florist, even.

I especially love selecting presents. Like a Pistrucci cameo for an Italian numismatist who… helped somehow? Much easier to attend to elegance than politics.

I’d just secured an original Herrick page for a Cavalier Poets scholar when I met John Watson. Dreadfully expensive. The poem, not the doctor.

       _What’s your name, then?_

Darling man, I thought, confirming black lilies for the Diogenes’ annual anti-social.

       _Er…_

Trying to determine how much danger he’s in and still wondering if he mightn’t pull. ‘Bid you love, and you will give / a loving heart to me?’ Call me

       _… Anthea._

I pulled up the options for the Stranger’s Room’s new china.

       _Is that your real name?_

Oh, did he follow? Might’ve really told him if so! But

       _No._

He talked at me more. I didn’t mind. Rain on the river.

 

Later that evening, Mr Holmes asked me to upgrade someone’s surveillance status to something.

       _Sorry, sir. Whose status?_

I prepared to take a memo.

       _Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson._

Oh! I watched them disappear together into the night… It was cinematically lovely.

Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, pretty boys.

**Author's Note:**

> _ASiP dialogue was transcribed by[Ariane DeVere](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/). (Obvious.) Thank you Ariane!_
> 
> _Cavalier Poet Robert Herrick wrote a number of love poems to his Anthea, including[To Anthea, who may command him Anything](http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/herrick/antheacommand.htm)._
> 
> _Herrick also wrote[To the Virgins, to make much of Time](http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/herrick/tovirgins.htm). John and Sherlock best heed the advice. ‘Then be not coy, but use your time, And while ye may go marry…_ ’


End file.
